


Take my life

by Fratilla



Series: Dream on [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Daigoro, Distant Past, Samurai, Sellsword, Summoner - Freeform, Summoning, Yevon - Freeform, Yevon origins, Yuna - Freeform, a man and his dog - Freeform, aeon - Freeform, fayth - Freeform, summon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: L’ultima parte della vita mortale di Yojimbo, il mercenario decaduto che diventò Intercessore. — « Caro Daigoro! Non sapevi che, quando si fa offerta della propria vita, poi non si è più vivi per reclamarne la ricompensa? O ti compensava solo quella misera carezza che ti ho fatto? Valeva la vita, una carezza della mia odiosa mano? » così gridando aveva pianto al cielo, col cane in braccio.
Series: Dream on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Take my life

Take my life  
  
Un muro di nebbia, spesso e denso, era salito dal fiume a cintarne la sponda. La decrepita locanda rabbrividiva nella serata umida, unica sagoma distinguibile in mezzo all’ovatta grigiastra. Se ne scorgevano le luci accese, attenuate dallo sporco incrostato alle finestre. L’edificio sembrava un ferro vecchio dimenticato sulla riva, in mezzo ai sinistri sospiri dei lunioli che si attorcigliavano lungo il Fluvilunio.  
  
All’interno della locanda, naturalmente, il locandiere: oppresso dalla nebbia che sembrava comprimere le pareti pretendendo di entrare, si teneva occupato sgrassando una padella.   
Di tanto in tanto gettava un’occhiata in tralice all’unico avventore, cercando di concentrare in tali occhiate tutto il risentimento possibile. Da quando quel tratto di strada era stato abbandonato, non si era mai più vista molta clientela, e il primo che capitava dopo un secolo doveva essere un disgraziato che aveva trascorso gli ultimi venti minuti a contrattare con inaudita ferocia il prezzo di una branda. Con la scusa, per giunta, di aver valutato la qualità della sistemazione inferiore al prezzo proposto; in sostanza, si trattava di uno spilorcio.  
  
L’avventore era un massiccio personaggio dall’aria sgualcita e sospetta, provvisto di scarso bagaglio, di una spada e di una fiaschetta metallica che portava sempre con sé. Da tempo lo chiamavano Yojimbo.   
Erano quasi quindici anni che svolgeva il delicato mestiere di prestare, in cambio di denaro, quel genere di servizi eseguibili soltanto per mezzo di una spada. Da molti mesi la vita aveva perduto ogni dolcezza, deposta, un gentile fardello alla volta, ai margini delle strade percorse. Ma questo il locandiere non poteva saperlo, perché Yojimbo non si sottoponeva mai allo sforzo di intraprendere conversazioni prive di un ritorno pratico.   
Il locandiere non poteva neanche sapere che egli non era di per sé uno spilorcio. Amava, piuttosto le equivalenze.   
Amava contemplare la reazione provocata da uno stimolo di eguale proporzione, a condizione che non si trattasse di uno spreco, e in questo trovava con sollievo l’ordine nel mondo. Praticava questa sorta di disciplina per meglio esercitare la professione mercenaria, e per piegare la mente fino a una forma più corretta.   
Sul lavoro, egli conosceva il valore della propria lama, lo addizionava a quello del braccio e della mente che gli comandava di muoversi, aggiungeva all’operazione la complessità dell’incarico da svolgere, e riusciva a tramutare tutto questo in una cifra di denaro; ad essa, aggiungeva la somma di eventuali spese logistiche.   
Dopodiché compiva scrupolosamente, ma esclusivamente, l’operazione per la quale era stato pagato. Questo era il motivo per cui si trovava in quella locanda, e anche questo il locandiere non lo poteva sapere: aveva lasciato morire la moglie del committente perché era stato pagato per ucciderne l’amante, non i cani dello stesso, che sfortunatamente l’avevano sbranata. Aveva così dovuto rintanarsi presso quella riva remota, per evitare gli uomini che erano stati pagati per cercarlo.  
  
Per questo motivo, quando la porta si aprì, Yojimbo mise mano immediatamente all’elsa della spada. Dovette però accettare come anche questa si dimostrò fatica sprecata: l’uomo che era entrato lo stava effettivamente cercando, ma non per nuocergli. Si trattava, in verità, di un nuovo committente. O meglio, di un emissario di un committente.   
Era, costui, un avventuriero che mesi prima si era trovato di passaggio presso il Tempio dello Spirito del Frassino. Sfortunatamente, come fu appurato durante la sua permanenza, le numerose grotte del territorio erano divenute il covo di un enorme clan di chimere.   
L’avventuriero era riuscito a fuggire, ma nel farlo aveva promesso ai monaci di trovare Yojimbo, e di offrirgli in loro vece una ricompensa anticipata in cambio del suo aiuto. I monaci, dal canto loro, non avevano voluto abbandonare il tempio.  
  
Il mercenario ascoltò attentamente la proposta dell’avventuriero.   
Pretese poi che gli venisse mostrato il compenso proposto per lo sterminio di quel grosso clan, che egli, con un rapido preventivo, aveva già stimato mentalmente in termini di moneta.   
L’uomo estrasse dalla bisaccia il sacchetto contenente il denaro, che Yojimbo contò velocemente, prima di scuotere il capo.  
« Ma i monaci affermavano di conoscerti, e di fidarsi di te. Ora si trovano in una condizione disperata, » protestò l’avventuriero.   
« In tal caso non avresti dovuto sottrarre denaro dalla loro offerta, cosa che hai fatto, come vedo dal tuo sguardo nervoso. La colpa della loro sorte ricadrà interamente su di te, » concluse, prima di cacciare malamente l’avventuriero, ridendo dell’offerta insignificante.   
Dopodiché, rimase per qualche momento a scrutare la fiaschetta, che aveva poggiato sul tavolo con molte cure, come se avesse contenuto qualcosa di prezioso.  
  
Furono dei passi stanchi e turbati, tuttavia, quelli che lo portarono sulla via del Frassino.   
Il viaggio non si era rivelato particolarmente lungo, tuttavia gli era stato pesante come una degradante malattia. Aveva smarrito sé stesso poiché la sua disciplina era fallita: non aveva alcun senso algebrico prestare aiuto gratuitamente.   
Era stata quella logica ad allontanarlo dal tempio, venti anni prima.  
  
Yojimbo era nato e cresciuto al Frassino.   
Si trattava di un santuario yevonita, isolato da ogni strada confortevole, arroccato in cima a una montagna, eppure frequentato da più visitatori di quanti la sua posizione avrebbe dovuto assicurargli, perché era meta del pellegrinaggio degli invocatori. Un antico intercessore sognava nel suo chiostro, e lo faceva da molto prima che lui nascesse.   
Egli era stato cresciuto per diventare, un giorno, un guardiano. Erano stati i monaci ad insegnargli la spada, proprio a questo scopo. E lui aveva imparato, imparato e imparato senza dar peso alla fatica, fin quando non aveva iniziato a domandarsi perché avrebbe dovuto farlo.   
Divenuto eccelso nella spada e capace, riteneva, di terminare ogni vita, cominciò a pensare di avere un valore molto, molto più alto di una vita spesa al seguito di un invocatore destinato a morire. E morire per niente, poiché, com’era noto, nulla al mondo poteva uccidere Sin, o prolungare indefinitamente il Bonacciale. Egli era divenuto maestro di spada, un maestro di valore, e non si sarebbe regalato ad un’inutile vittima sacrificale.   
Fuggì, credeva, per mai più ritornare. Si ritirò presso un villaggio modesto, dove impiegò cinque anni per scoprire la misura aritmetica del proprio valore. Una volta che se ne fu impadronito, abbandonò il villaggio ed iniziò a vendere il suo tesoro più prezioso.  
  
Ma ora, per quale motivo avanzare lungo le pendici della montagna, stanando ogni vittima da ogni misera buca, mietendo mostri, ancora e ancora, fin quando la rupe boscosa non divenne iridescente per lo sfarfallio dei lunioli?   
Da molto tempo sapeva di aver ucciso l’onore con le proprie mani, strangolandolo e ascoltando con timore la sua miserabile agonia, quando aveva abbandonato coloro ai quali doveva la vita e la lealtà. Questa era stata l’offerta che aveva fatto per acquistare la libertà.   
E allora perché tornare sul luogo del delitto, perché liberare la montagna dai suoi mostruosi assedianti? Forse voleva scambiare di nuovo il suo servizio, per riottenere ciò che aveva perso?   
O forse, e questo era male, si stava comportando come lo sciocco Daigoro.  
  
Daigoro, in forma di cenere, era il contenuto della fiaschetta dalla quale Yojimbo non si separava mai.   
Era stato un buon cane; eccessivamente buono, come ogni cane. Era stato il primo amico della sua nuova vita.   
Allora aveva appena abbandonato il tempio, appunto, e aveva abitato presso un piccolo villaggio non lontano dalle zone micorocciose di Djose. Aveva adottato Daigoro, e aveva continuato per un po’ a svolgere lavori di manovalanza, per guadagnarsi da vivere. Aveva riposto la spada, a quei tempi, nascosta, dove non potesse capitargli di guardarla.  
  
Sin era giunto dopo pochi anni di tormentata tranquillità.   
Sin era giunto in un modo che egli non riusciva a comprendere, perché il villaggio certo non possedeva alcun macchinario: dunque come poteva sostenersi un rapporto di causa-effetto, in mancanza della causa?   
Sin era giunto come un prezzo da pagare per una prestazione che non era stata svolta. Una punizione senza significato.  
  
Yojimbo, che all’epoca aveva avuto il nome di un uomo, si era dibattuto a lungo sotto le macerie, ma la sua forza era appassita negli anni di tregua e di vergogna, e non bastava più a tirarlo fuori da quel disastro. Sapeva, inoltre, che tutti dovevano esser morti o incapaci di aiutarlo, e si preparava a morire.   
Ma Daigoro aveva scavato, scavato e scavato senza sosta, senza mai arrendersi, e tanto aveva scavato, infine, da aprirgli uno spiraglio grazie al quale era riuscito a trascinarsi fuori, aggrappandosi e strisciando.   
Lo aveva carezzato sulla testa. E fu a quel punto che Daigoro, dopo ore e ore di scavo, si era finalmente concesso di morire. Aveva riportato ferite troppo gravi durante l’attacco di Sin, ma non aveva voluto desistere fin quando il suo padrone non fosse stato in salvo.   
Così lo sciocco Daigoro aveva compiuto lo scambio più stupido possibile: dare la vita in cambio di qualcosa che non valeva niente: un uomo privo dell’onore.   
« Caro Daigoro! Non sapevi che, quando si fa offerta della propria vita, poi non si è più vivi per reclamarne la ricompensa? O ti compensava solo quella misera carezza che ti ho fatto? Valeva la vita, una carezza della mia odiosa mano? » così gridando aveva pianto al cielo, col cane in braccio.  
  
E lui aveva fatto lo stesso, sterminando demoni nel risalire la montagna. Si era affannato a salvare ciò che invece era già perduto, come Daigoro.   
Aveva mietuto, falciato, abbattuto e trucidato. Tale era stato l’orrore della sua opera, che poi tutto aveva taciuto, come se, dall’angoscia, sulle pendici del Frassino non fosse rimasto un solo organismo vivente.   
E così era giunto fino al tempio. E lì si trovò, sorprendendosi incapace di credere che tutto ciò stesse capitando a lui.  
  
Per colpa delle chimere, non era sopravvissuto nessuno. Alcuni monaci erano stati trascinati nelle caverne, per non farne mai più ritorno. Altri erano stati scannati lì, dove si trovavano, lungo la scalinata e fino in profondità di ogni sacro recesso. Erano stati sterminati.   
Corse, senza fiato nel petto, fino al naos proibito, soltanto per trovare la statua dell’intercessore priva dell’anima, spezzata come un vaso di terracotta. Yevon non abitava più lì.   
Così la prestazione di Yojimbo manifestò ancora un’altra sfumatura della sua tragica insensatezza: un’opera così ardimentosa e difficile, per proteggere coloro che erano defunti.   
Così era stato per Daigoro e così allora fu per lui.  
  
Molti mesi vagò Yojimbo per la rupe scoscesa, camminando sulle pareti rocciose come una capra di montagna. Infestava la rocca come un pazzo, e scacciava chiunque si avvicinasse, al punto che Bevelle abbandonò il tempio.   
Nessuno si fece più vedere, e infine calò anche il Bonacciale. Il mondo venne così a trovarsi in pace, ma non Yojimbo. Egli temette d’aver perduto sé stesso per sempre.   
Col tempo, dimagrì spaventosamente, segregato nella contemplazione.   
Meditò a lungo, e osservò la vita evaporargli dalla pelle. Cercò per lungo tempo la risoluzione necessaria all’unico atto che gli fosse ancora possibile compiere. Poiché Yojimbo calcolava senza sosta, e non poteva trovare pace se non in questo. E, guardando la statua spezzata dell’intercessore del Frassino, sapeva che esisteva un’unica operazione algebrica, un’unica congrua offerta per far sì che né Daigoro, ne i monaci, né lui stesso avessero donato la vita per niente.


End file.
